Prior art foundation footings have been provided by concrete forms used to support foundations. A foundation footing is typically uniformly supported by the ground. Various environmental factors may cause the soil beneath a foundation footing to no longer support portions of a foundation footing. This may occur when the sun dries moisture from clay soils, during droughts, and when vegetation or trees remove water from the soil beneath the foundation footings. Erosion from water runoff may also remove soil from beneath foundation footings. Void spaces created beneath a foundation footing often result in structural damage to the foundation footing when stresses place the concrete in tension or result in stresses which exceed the strength of the foundation footing.